Draco's return
by granger-malfoy
Summary: The trio have all left school and gone there seprate ways, but a unsuspected visitor could change the world.
1. Unsuspected Visitor

After Severus and Draco had killed dumbledore nothing was the same again, It was a very hard time for everyone especially Harry who kept to Dumbledore's words even with all the press, ministry and professors wanting to know what happened that night when he died and how Dumbledore had helped him as much a he could so Harry could finish off Voldermort once and for all. Draco and Severus was on the run and no one could find him not even the ministry. 5 years pasted and Harry, Ron and hermione had gone their separate ways and kept little contact. The last hermione heard was that Harry was very close to destroying the rest of the horcuxes and Ron had married lavender and was expecting a child.

But the night she saw Draco at her door bleeding to death was a shock, as she looked down at him she knew she couldn't alert the ministry not until she found out some answers. He was just wearing a pair of old torn trousers and a pair of worn out shoes. That night she slept by his bed to make sure nothing happened to him.

"Where am I, is that you granger what are you doing here"

"Calm down Draco I found you outside my apartment somehow you found out where I live I haven't seen you since Dumbledore died" for some reason she wasn't angry she knew severus had killed Dumbledore for Draco but she only felt upset at how he looked, he was just laying there helpless.

"I should have just done what he said, he's going to kill my mother I just know it"

" Who's going to hurt your mother? What were you meant to do?"

Draco was panicking he kept trying to get out of bed but hermione kept pushing him down until he gave up on fighting and laid there, you could see the tears rolling down his white cheeks, his body was so frail and looked like he hadn't been eating for days. She decided she wasn't going to get any answers soon, well until he had some food in him.

"I'm going to make lunch bacon sandwich ok?"

"Thanks granger, I mean hermione"

Seconds later she was back with two plates with some bacon sandwiches. There was silence until there was a banging on the door.

"OI, MUDBLOOD OPEN THIS DOOR NOW"

"omg they've found me what do I do" thinking hard hermione remembered the secret passage behind her clothes in the closet, she pushed him so hard he nearly fell over

" Just keep walking you will end up at my mums house you will be safe tell her I sent you, I'll come and get you when they have gone" she whispered. Quickly shutting the closet, she ran over to the door.

"Hello who's there?" they pushed her out of the way and walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving no escape for her.

"Where is he?" they shouted at her

"Who, I don't know what you on about"

"We know Draco is here, we heard you talking to him, tell us where he is and you wont get hurt" he whispered in her ear while pushing his wand in her neck.

"I ..I..I don't know where he is" she managed to whisper.

All of a sudden they all apparted out of the room. Hermione ran straight for the closet and through the passageway, it was all dark and dusty but without realising Draco was standing there she ran straight into him

"Watch out hermione"

"Sorry, luminous" and a light spark came out of her wand.

They walked all the way back to her apartment and they chatted like they had been mates since they met which was so not the situation at Hogwarts, he use to tease her, call her mudblood. Things were different now, Hermione just sat their half listening about what he was telling her, she was just memorised by his lips they were perfect, she just wanted to touch them

"Hermione, are you alright" he asked so caringly

"Yeah, this whole situation is weird, anyway I should be the one asking you that question, it looks like you haven't eaten for weeks" as she said that she looked down even though he looked so thin you could tell where there had been muscle's, she tried to picture it in her head, if only the whole wizarding world and Voldermort wasn't looking for him. Maybe things would of turned out differently.

" Yeah I guess, I cant stay here much longer I better go when it gets dark, they know I am here, I cant risk you getting hurt just for me"

All of a sudden there lips met, it was the same people who had once hated each other, neither one of them had pulled away they just carried on soon they were in bed together, they looked so happy together you wouldn't need to guess who they would be dreaming about that night.

The next day hermione stretched her arm over to cuddle the man she loved to find a empty space, she got up and started calling his name she looked everywhere but when she walked in the kitchen and noticed a note on the side, she picked it up and it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye I thought it would be less painful this way. I shouldn't of told you how I felt knowing I had to leave you, I cant love anyone in case you-know-who found out he would kill you for sure and you mean too much to me to let you get hurt I hope you understand, ever since Hogwarts I had fancied you but I knew to well that I couldn't tell you as I was a slythrin and you was a gryffindor but I had always thought you liked Ron or Harry if you are ever in trouble just call and I will come. I will return soon_

_With all my love_

_Draco Malfoy xxx_

P.S If you speak to Ron, Harry or any of the order please tell them I am sorry about Dumbledore, I had to do it for my family's safety or they would of died Snape had made a unbreakable vow with my mother to help me with the task set from you-know-who so Snape had to kill him or I would of failed. But as I am on the run from him I may be of help to them.

She read that note over a thousand times, tears rolling down her cheeks when it came to her that if she told the order and everyone else Draco's side of the story maybe they would accept help from him then he would return. She grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Ron,_

It has been such a long time since we have spoken and I would love to meet up with you, Harry and all of the order, there is a reason for me asking the order to come along to and it will all be revealed when we meet. Please send back your reply with Inklebee.

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

She rolled the parchment up and attached it to inklebee's leg " Off you go" she said when she flew out of the window. She wrote another letter to Harry and sent it off using her friend's owl. That was it, she just had to sit back and wait for them to reply and hopefully agree top meet.

Three days later Inklebee returned with the reply attached to her foot, hermione quickly untied the letter and unrolled it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The order and me would love to meet up. Lets say the three broomsticks at 1 on Friday. Harry all ready knows the arrangements so he hasn't sent a repl. _

_See you then,_

_Ron, Harry and all of the order_

So that was it tomorrow she would meet them, tell them all about what had happened from Draco's point of view and try to persuade them to forgive Draco and he would return to help fight against Voldermort.


	2. The decider

_PLEASE CAN SOMEONE BE MY BETA AS I DONT HAVE ONE. PLEASE REVIEW_

She woke up early that morning, trying to pick the right outfit it wasn't going well. She put on a suit "Argh no it's too smart" she said angrily while throwing it off. Picking up the next clothes it was a red blouse with a casual yet smart pair of black trousers " too fiery" she carried on like this putting on more clothes but nothing seemed right until she decided it was that red blouse and black trousers "there I'm not changing again" she quickly grabbed her bag and apparated outside the three broomsticks.

She Arrived 15 minutes early, she walked inside and ordered a butterbear and found a table in the corner. She sat just trying to figure out how she was going to tell them, time just flew by as she noticed Harry, Ron and the order walking in through the door towards her, she quickly stood up and hugged Harry and Ron. After they had all said hello and got their drinks hermione started to talk

"I bet your wondering what I needed to tell you so urgently. Well I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to come out with it" everyone was now leaning in closer as Hermione's voice was going quieter and her hands started to shake.

"DRACORY" she shouted so quickly she had to repeat it.

"Draco said he was sorry and wanted to explain" It was dead silent everyone's faces had no emotion.

Harry began to speak "How…how do you know?"

"Well he had collapsed outside my apartment the other day I think from having no food" she paused and carried on " I was going to report the ministry but I wanted answers so I waited until he woke up and he told me how they were torturing his family as he didn't finish his task Voldermort set him"

"Didn't finish the job Dumbledore died isn't that what he wanted" Harry's voice was growing stronger.

" No Snape had killed him but Draco knew his family would be killed that his only way out was to run, he had been on the run for 5 days before he had got to mine, the Deatheaters must of seen him come to mine because they turned up and threatened me but something must of happened and they just left. But Malfoy left the next day knowing they would come back but left me a note asking to explain to you what had happened and that he might be of some help to the order" There were tears in her eyes as she remembered what else had happened between, she didn't mention this though, she didn't want anyone else to know.

" He wants us to feel sorry for him, because of his family. Dumbledore said he could help him AND his family but he never took that help did he no so that's his fault" Harry was now shouting.

"Harry calm down" Tonks was saying softly to him. "What does he mean by help to the order hermione"

"Well I don't really know but I think he means, he knows about Voldermort, the way he works and he was with him for sometime it could really help to defeat him" come on you guys just forgive him she kept repeating in her head

"How do we know he isn't spying for Voldermort" asked Ron

"I just know he isn't I just know, I cant explain it you will just have to trust me. Have you gotten any further with the Horcuxes?"

"No not really Voldermort really seems to know what he was doing, ok I'll write you my answer soon I just need to think this over but don't think I forgive Draco I just want to defeat Voldermort so no one else I care about gets killed" Harry said with a bit of regret.

There if Harry agreed, she could see Draco again the only problem is how would she get in touch without Voldermort finding him. Draco did say if she was in trouble just call for him and he would come but she weren't in trouble. In the note he did say he would be returning. She just hoped it was soon she was missing him too much.


End file.
